Who's That Girl, It's Clare
by anniejclarkismyqueen
Summary: Clare is looking for a place to live while she attends university. Eli, Adam, and Drew happen to have an apartment with a room available. Based off of the TV show New Girl.
1. Moving In

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. This is my second fanfiction story. I got the idea while watching the show, New Girl. So this is going to be based off of the show, but everyone will have their same Degrassi personalities, so if you haven't seen New Girl, it won't really matter. Adam and Drew are not related in this story and everyone is in their first year of university. Clare is religious but not as religious as she is on Degrassi. Clare is based off of Jess, Eli is based off of Nick, Drew is based off of Schmidt, Adam is based off of Winston, and Alli is based off of CeCe. Bianca, Katie, and Fiona will be added in as friends of Clare's, and some other characters will be added in as well. This is going to be an Eclare story, with some other couples and friendships on the side.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or New Girl.

* * *

><p>"Alli, what am I going to do? Thanks to my parent's divorce, I don't have anywhere to go!" Clare exclaimed to her best friend as they were sitting at The Dot.<p>

"You could always live on campus, you know." Alli replied like it was no big deal.

"Alli! Campus registration passed last month! I figured I'd be living at home so I didn't bother filling it out!" Clare stated, annoyance rising in her voice.

"I'd say you could live with me but you how the loft is. They're all, 'Alli, this place is for models only, not for friends.'" Alli said with a frown as she got up to order. She came back to the table with her coffee and a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" Clare asked.

"It's an advertisement about some people looking for a roommate! And the apartment is only ten minutes away from campus! I'm calling them right now!" Alli exclaimed excitedly as she dialed the phone number on Clare's cell.

"Alli! It says it's three guys. What if they're, like, murders or something?" Clare asked, slightly scared.

"Oh hush up, Clare. It's ringing! Hello? Yes, hi. Um, I was wondering if you're still looking for a roommate. Oh you are! Well that is just so great. My friend is looking for a place. Her name is Clare." Alli kept talking to the guy on the phone and Clare was waving her arms around trying to get Alli's attention.

"Can you hold on for a second?" Alli asked the guy. "What Clare?" She said to her friend, slightly annoyed.

"Alli! You can't just set this up! They could be dangerous!" Clare said, trying to reason with her friend.

Alli rolled her eyes and went back to talking to the guy on the phone. "What did you say your name was?" She asked him. "Eli. Okay, well I just wanted to double check that you and your roommates aren't, like, murders or something. No? Okay, great! Well Clare will be by for the interview in ten! See ya!" Alli hung up the phone, grinning at Clare. "See! They aren't murderers!"

"Alli! They wouldn't tell you if they were! Of course they're going to say no!"

"Oh, come on Clare. You need a place to stay and this guy seems great, so I bet his roommates are too. Just go check it out and I'll wait outside for you. Keep your murderer radar on if you're that paranoid."

"Ugh! Fine! Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Eeeep! Clare! Look at this place! It's so snazzy!" Alli exclaimed with excitement as she and Clare pulled up to the apartment complex.<p>

"Calm down, Alli! It's just a building."

"Oh, whatever. You know it's nice! Now get your ass inside!"

Clare left Alli behind in her car and went up to the buzzing system. She pressed the numbers that, Eli, was it, gave to Alli.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Um, hi. I'm Clare. I'm here to check out the apartment." Clare replied.

"Oh, great. I'll buzz you in. It's number 3C." He said as he buzzed her in.

Clare walked up to the third floor and knocked on apartment number 3C. A very attractive guy with dark brown hair and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes Clare had ever seen answered the door.

"You must be Clare!" He said with a smirk. "I'm Eli. I spoke to your friend on the phone. Come on in."

She smiled in return as he led her over to the couch where two other guys were sitting. One was wearing a beanie and had light brown hair and blue eyes, while the other was quite tanned and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Adam," Eli said as he pointed to the guy wearing the beanie. "And this is Drew," he said pointing to the tanned guy.

"Hi. I'm Clare." Clare replied with a smile.

"Damn dudes! Look how hot she is!" Drew replied as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Oh my God! Drew! Twenty bucks, douchebag jar, now!" Eli exclaimed to Drew.

"I'm so sorry," Adam said to her as Drew fished twenty dollars out of his pocket and put it into the jar with a frown. "This knucklehead over here can't remember how he was raised. We keep the douchebag jar for him to put money in whenever he gets out of line, which, let's be honest, is quite often."

Clare giggled at their little system as Eli smacked Drew on the back of the head.

"So, Clare," Eli stated, "tell us about yourself."

"Okay," she began. "Well, I'm eighteen. I'm socially awkward, but I'm working on it. I'm a Christian, but I'm not crazy religious so I'm not going to try and convert you guys or anything. I'm about to start my second semester at Ryerson University in the English program, and obviously, I'm looking for a place to live," she said with a giggle.

"No offense," Adam said, "but why don't you just live on campus?"

"Oh, I missed the deadline. I was going to live with my friend Alli but she's a model and lives in a strictly 'models only' flat." Clare explained.

"Model? You're friends with a model?" Drew exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Models, yeah. All of my friends are models." Clare replied.

"Oh my God. You are in. Welcome to our, well now your, home!" Drew exclaimed, bringing her into a hug.

"Um, are you sure? You didn't even discuss it with your roommates." Clare said.

"Oh it's fine! Right guys?" Drew asked, giving Eli and Adam the death glare.

Eli and Adam talked amongst themselves for a minute.

"Welcome to the misfit family, Clare!" Adam exclaimed with a smile.

"Misfit? Oh, is that your last name?" Clare asked, confused.

"No," Adam said with a laugh, "none of us are related. We just call ourselves the misfits."

"Oh, okay. Well, um, as much as I want to live here, I don't really know…" Clare began, but was cut off by Eli.

"You don't really know us and are worried that we're going to murder you in your sleep?" He said with a smirk.

"Um, kinda." Clare replied as the boys laughed at her. "Hey! It's a normal fear!"

"Sure, Clare. But don't worry. We're not murderers. I know, us saying we're not murderers probably won't make you believe us, but look at our faces. Do these faces look like the faces of evil, murderous people?" Adam asked as he and Eli smiled. Drew, however, was making a creepy face. "Oh my God!" Adam said. "Don't look at Drew. Eli and I don't have the faces of murderers. Drew's harmless too, he's just naturally creepy." Clare laughed at this.

"Okay fine. Maybe you aren't murderers. But I still don't know anything about you guys!" Clare exclaimed.

"Well, I'm Eli, obviously. I'm nineteen and I go to Ryerson for English as well. Looks like we'll be having some classes together." Clare couldn't help but blush at that fact. "I love Dead Hand and comic books, my parents are...eccentric, and I'm an only child. Adam, you're up."

"Well, you already know I'm Adam." Adam said as he began stuttering. "Shit, sorry. Dude, why'd you have to put me on the spot like that? You know I'm terrible under pressure. Ugh. Anyways, I'm eighteen. I also go to Ryerson but not for English. That's lame, sorry guys. I go for film. I also love the band Dead Hand and comic books, so be prepared for Eli and I to geek out. My mom's a crazy bitch and I hate her. Drew!"

"Well, gorgeous. As you know, I'm Drew. I'm nineteen and also go to Ryerson. I hate it there. I only go because I have a football scholarship. I'm not a nerd, so I don't read comic books, or, any books for that matter. Did I mention I play football?"

"Okay then." Clare said. "Well, I guess that's enough information for now, but I'm expecting more later."

"So...do we have a new hot roommate who's friends with tons of hot models?" Drew asked with hope in his voice.

Eli pointed to the jar and Drew sighed as he deposited a five-dollar bill.

Despite the fact that Clare could practically hear her mother screaming for her to run away from the apartment complex and never look back, she couldn't help but trust them. "Oh, what the hell! I'm in!" Clare replied with a smile as the guys engulfed her in a hug.

"Booyah!" Adam exclaimed.

"Booyah?" Clare asked through laughter.

"It's his thing," Eli said. "Weird, but hey, that's Adam."

"So Clare," Drew began, "I remember you mentioned that you find yourself socially awkward. The guys and I can help you with that."

"Really?" Clare asked happily.

"Yep. If, you introduce us, well, more importantly, me, to your hot model friends." Drew replied.

Clare started laughing. "Okay. I'm sure Alli, Fiona, Bianca, and Katie would be thrilled to meet you. All of you."

"Booyah!" Adam exclaimed happily.

"We have some friends that would love to meet you, too." Eli said with a smirk.

This should be interesting…


	2. Wardrobe Malfunctions

**Author's Note: **Hi guys. So a lot of you really wanted an update for this story, so here it is. Usually I'll only be able to update once a week but my school has this random inservice week so you may get a bit more updates this week. I'm not the best writer and I'm still getting used to Fanfiction, so bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or New Girl.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I decided to go over to my mom's apartment and just take one box of necessities over until the guys were able to help me move the rest of my stuff.

My mom and I have been at each other's throats since the divorce. She moved into a cramped apartment two hours away from Ryerson and is almost never home. However, when I went to pick up a few things, she happened to be there.

"So, you're really going to move in with a bunch of hoodlums? I don't think this is a wise idea Clare. You know nothing about these boys! It's completely unsafe and I will not allow it!" She said to me the second I walked in the door.

"They aren't hoodlums! They're nice guys and I may not have known them long, but I do know that they aren't going to do anything to me! It doesn't matter if you won't allow it because in case you forgot, I'm eighteen now and I don't need your consent anymore!" I replied, anger laced in my voice.

"I do not appreciate that tone of voice, young lady! Why don't you just live here and go to a different university?"

"Mom, no. I've wanted to go to Ryerson since I was twelve! I've already done my first semester there and it's amazing. I'm not changing schools and giving up my scholarship just because my living arrangement doesn't sit well with you. If you and dad weren't so hardheaded, I could be living at home and going to school while you two took turns staying in the house. Or we could at least be in an apartment in Toronto! But no, you had to move two hours away while dad left for the states! Alli's loft is like fifteen minutes away from the apartment. She'll be around to check up on me. There's really no point in arguing about this because I'm moving in with them. I already signed the lease."

"Fine. But when those boys get you into trouble, don't expect me to help you out. There's a box of some basic necessities on the counter. I know you like to gradually move things so I started you off."

"Well, thanks, but I have to be going now. The guys and I are going out."

* * *

><p>I headed back to the guy's apartment to get ready for tonight. Eli had given me my own key so I didn't need to use the buzzing system anymore. I walked inside and found the guys sitting on the couch, presumably waiting for me.<p>

"So, Clare," Adam began, "are you ready for a wild night out on the town?"

"Uh, wild night? I thought we were just going out to dinner." I replied, slightly worried.

"Don't worry Clare, we are. To Adam, that's as wild as things get." Eli said with a smirk. "Tomorrow night some friends of ours will be coming over to meet you. You're welcome to invite your friends over if you want."

"She wants! She so wants! Right, Clare?" Drew asked in a hopeful tone.

"Um, sure. My friend Alli is actually on her way over to 'approve of my outfit.' I don't know, it's a model thing." I said with a laugh. "Well, uh, I'm going to start getting ready. If Alli comes, tell her I'll be out soon."

I walked into my room and started unpacking my box. It was just the basics: toiletries, pajamas, undergarments, my high school uniform. Wait, what? Oh my God, the only pair of clothes that are in this box is the uniform I used to wear everyday to high school, despite the fact that there wasn't a uniform code enforced. Remember that socially awkward thing I was talking about? Well, this uniform is just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

><p>All's POV<p>

I walked up to Clare's new apartment complex and was buzzed in by one of the guys. I went up to the third floor and was about to knock on the door, but before I could, the door flew open and a guy with tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes stood in front of me. He was actually pretty cute.

"Why hello there," he said as he looked me up and down. "You must be Clare's gorgeous model friend Alli. I'm Drew."

Oh, God. He's already fawning over me. "Um, hi. Where's Clare?" I said as I pushed past him and into the apartment.

"Fiesty," he muttered under his breath.

I walked over to the couch where two other guys were sitting. "Which one of you is Eli?" I asked them.

"That would be me," a guy with green eyes and dark hair said. "This is Adam," he said, pointing to a guy with blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Alli," I replied. "Where's Clare?"

"Oh, uh, she's, um, getting ready. She said you should wait out here until she's done," Adam said nervously. The only one who wasn't fazed by me was Eli. Maybe he had the hots for Clare. I wouldn't be surprised. She's a total stunner even though she doesn't realize it.

"Okay, I guess," I said as I sat down in a chair across from them.

"So, Alli," Drew said as he sat down on the couch, "is it hot in here? I think it's hot in here. I'm just gonna…" he said as he began taking off his shirt.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Adam exclaimed.

"Drew, keep your shirt on!" Eli scolded him.

However, Drew ignored them, took it off and started flexing. Well, attempting to flex. "Can I get you something to drink? Some tea? A little herb tea? Yum. That just hits the spot."

Adam and Eli pointed to a jar on the table and Drew got up put some money into it as he muttered profanities under his breath.

"Put your shirt back on," I said. "Please don't make me laugh at you."

Eli threw Drew his shirt and he reluctantly put it back on.

"Listen guys," I said. "Clare is by far the best person I know, and if you do anything to hurt her, I will come over here and crazy murder you. Got it? I may be small but I pack a mean punch, and I've got brothers." I said with a sly smile.

Just as they were about to respond, I heard Clare yell my name.

"Where's Clare's room?" I asked, worry laced in my voice.

"Down the hall, second door on your right," Eli replied looking concerned.

I practically sprinted over to her room and let myself in. I found Clare sitting on her bed staring at a box and her high school uniform. Why would she bring that?

"Clare, is everything okay?" I asked.

"No, Alli! Everything is not okay! The guys and I are supposed to go out tonight and the only clothes I have is this uniform! My mom packed this box; she must have put it in here to spite me. I can't wear the sweats I have on and if I drive back to her place I'll miss the dinner!"

"Okay, calm down," I said, thinking of a plan. Suddenly, one popped into my head. "I've got it! You can wear my outfit and I'll wear what you have on now!"

"Alli! That dress is so short! And those heels are like skyrockets! How tall are those things?"

"Clare, relax. Do you wanna look hot, or look like an eight year old who doesn't understand that dress up time is over?"

She knows I'm right. She's totally gonna cave. I mean, I'm Alli. Nobody can resist Alli.

"Ugh! Fine!" She said in frustration. Success! Thank God I'm always so fashionable, otherwise we would've had a situation on our hands. As horrible as it was for Clare to only have her uniform as a clothing option, I've gotta give Mrs. Edwards some props. That was a sneaky bitch move. Totally something I'd do to someone who crossed me.

Clare and I traded clothes and I walked back out into the living room where the guys were.

"Whoa, weren't you just wearing a hot little number? What happened in there? Did you and Clare get it on?" Drew asked excitedly.

Adam slapped him and made him put more money into the jar.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "Clare had a little mishap with her wardrobe but it's all good now. Clare! Come out here!" I yelled to her.

She walked out in my dress and heels and I swear all of the guys' jaws dropped. Do I know how to pick an outfit or what?

"Damn, Clare! Looking good!" Drew exclaimed.

"Wow, you look really nice!" Adam said.

Eli didn't say anything. He was just staring at Clare with his jaw hanging open. Adam elbowed him in the ribs and he finally said, "Yeah, you look really great, Clare."

"Okay! Well, as interesting as this has been, I've gotta get home and change into something I would actually want to be caught dead in." I said.

"Don't you think we should exchange numbers or something. You know, in case Clare needs you?" Drew asked with a wink.

"Seeing as Clare's my best friend, I know for a fact she has my number, and no, she's not gonna give it to you. Bye Drew. Bye guys. Bye Clare! Call me later and let me know how many times you got hit on!" I said with a wink as I left her apartment.

Eli totally likes Clare and I think Clare likes him too. She's just so shy about these things, and so socially awkward. She's gotten better over the years but God, don't even get me started on what she was like in high school. I have to get Clare and Eli together. She invited the girls and I over tomorrow to a get together the guys are hosting for her. Perfect time for Katie, Bianca, Fiona, and I to work our matchmaking magic.


	3. Dance Party

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy it. And yes, this story is slightly AU/OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or New Girl.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

The guy's all said I look great, but I honestly feel ridiculous. I'm a jeans and a cute top kind of girl. I don't even own a pair of heels, though that doesn't stop Alli from forcing me into her own pairs.

The guys and I are currently sitting at a booth at a large bar in downtown Toronto. Drew's trying to be my "wingman" and is teaching me how to flirt with guys since I certifiably suck at it. Honestly, I'm really attracted to Eli but he's my roommate so I can't go there. Plus, I could use the flirting practice.

"Okay, Clare. See that guy over there?" Drew asked me as he pointed to a guy with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah…" I said, a little hesitant.

"Go talk to him!"

"Drew! I can't just go over there, I'll seem like a total creep!"

"No. If you were ugly you would, but luckily, you're a hot little thing."

Oh, God. "What do I even say?"

"Just go introduce yourself. The conversation will pick up if he's interested."

"Fine. I'll do it." I said as I made my way over to the mystery guy.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Damn. Damn. Damn. Why did Clare have to look so perfect in that dress? She's making it so fucking hard for me. I can't help but be attracted to her, but she's my roommate. I can't go there because things can get messy very quickly. But she's just so sweet and beautiful and her legs in those heels – No! Eli! Stop thinking about Clare! Stop it!

I snapped out of my daydream and listened in on Clare and Drew's conversation. Drew was trying to convince Clare to go flirt with some guy who looked like a high Justin Bieber. Clare would never go for a guy like him.

"Fine. I'll do it." I heard Clare say.

That statement made me become extremely alert and I watched as Clare made her way over to high Bieber. They were talking for a few minutes and then he put his arm around her waist. The little shit! He can't touch my Clare like that! Whoa, my Clare? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm already getting attached. Ah, fuck it. I don't care. Clare is too good for this shit head.

I got up and made my way over to where they were and realized with a jolt that I knew the little fucker.

"K.C. Guthrie." I said to him, causing Clare to look at me confusingly.

"Goldsworthy." K.C. muttered, looking annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be at home, you know, with your wife and kid?" I asked him, causing Clare to gasp.

"You're married and you were flirting with me?" She said to him, sounding disgusted.

I couldn't help but smirk at her tone.

"What are you smirking at Goldsworthy?" K.C. asked.

"Nothing. Just that you continuously come here to cheat on Jenna and think that the girls won't see through your game."

"This one was going along with it until you came along."

This one? Hell, no. No one refers to Clare that way. "'This one's' name is Clare and she's too smart to fall for your little mind games."

"Whatever, dude. She's not worth it anyways." He said as he walked off.

I smirked at my victory but it immediately faltered when I saw how sad Clare looked.

"Clare?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I'm an idiot! I was flirting with a married man! Ugh, that is completely horrible! I didn't even look for a wedding ring on his finger. Oh my God, I'm a home wrecker!" She said on the verge of tears.

"Clare, it's okay! You didn't know he was married and you're not a home wrecker. You did nothing but flirt with him. The floozies who sleep with him are the home wreckers. The little shit never even wears his wedding ring."

"But if you weren't here to tell me, I wouldn't have known!"

"Are you kidding? Adam, Drew, and I wouldn't let you leave with anyone until we grilled their ass."

"Leave with him? Oh, I don't do that. I wouldn't have gone anywhere with him."

Ah, so she's a pure type. To most guys, that would make them turned off, but it just makes her all the more attractive to me.

"Well, then there wasn't really anything to worry about, hm? Why don't we go back to the apartment? I think you've had enough flirting practice for the night."

"Yeah, let's go."

We were headed back over to the table where the guys were at when suddenly, some girl made the loudest fucking screech known to mankind.

"CLARE!" The girl screamed as she pushed her way through the crowds of people.

It turned out to be Clare's friend Alli. Damn, that girl has some lungs.

"Um, I'll let you two talk. I'll be with Adam and Drew." I told Clare as I walked back to the guys.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"Alli? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm soooo happy to see you Clare-Bear!" She slurred.

Oh, crap. She's totally wasted. "Alls, how much did you have to drink?"

"Oh, I don't know. Ricardo gave them to me! They were so pretty, Clare!"

Ricardo? Oh, yeah. That stupid D.J. she's seeing. "Where's Ricardo now?"

"I don't know, he's off with some girl. He's been seeing three other girls at the same time! So I dumped his ass."

"Aw, Alls. I'm sorry. Let's get you home, huh?"

"Nooooo Claaaare! I can't go back to the loft! You know their policy. 'If you get drunk, you get dropped.' They'll kick me out! Can I stay with you pleaseeee?"

The guys are gonna kill me for this. "Yeah, let's go."

I sat Alli down in the booth and pulled the guys off to the side so I could talk to them.

"Guys, is it okay if Alli stays with us?"

"Yes!" Drew responded before I even finished asking the question.

"Um, okay, great. Well, I just wanted to warn you that she is completely wasted and when she gets like this, she gets really handsy and has absolutely no boundaries. She's really physical, really loose with her body, so I apologize in advance for anything she might do."

Eli looked confused, Adam looked scared, and Drew looked like he was in heaven.

"Well then, let's get her home!" Drew exclaimed as he picked her up bridal style and began walking to the car.

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the apartment and I went into my room to get a blanket for Alli. When I came back out, she had turned the radio on and was dancing around the living room with Drew to LMFAO's 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'.<p>

"Wow! How'd this happen?" I asked, confused.

Drew came over to me and started dancing. "Okay, I'm not a part of this." I said, pushing him away.

"Guys! Get your asses up! Let's have a dance party!" Alli exclaimed excitedly.

Drew raced over to her and started dancing, er, well, grinding on her. She didn't object. What can I say? A drunk Alli is a slutty Alli.

"You! Up!" Alli said to Adam.

Adam looked terrified so he jumped up and started dancing in place. I think he's afraid of Alli. It's actually kind of funny.

"Alls, I'm gonna make you a bed on the couch, okay? So you're gonna have to stop dancing so you can go to sleep."

"I think Alli should dance if she wants to." Drew said in an extremely deep voice.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked him.

"This is how I always talk." Drew responded.

I was about to reply but was cut off by Alli.

"Dr. Doom! Get up!" Alli said as she tried to pull Eli up from his spot on the couch.

"No. I don't dance. I'm from the town in _Footloose_." He said, trying, yet failing to get out of her grasp. Alli may be small, but she's got the strength of a sumo wrestler.

Eli awkwardly stood there while Alli danced around him. I kind of got jealous, which shouldn't be happening, since Alli's drunk off her ass and Eli looks uncomfortable. Not to mention, Eli's my roommate!

"Claaaare! I'm tired!" Alli exclaimed as she stopped dancing.

"Thank God," I whispered to myself as turned off the radio. "Let's get you to bed, okay?" I said as I patted the couch.

"I don't wanna sleep on the couch!" Alli whined.

"She can sleep in –" Drew started, but I cut him off.

"Not gonna happen Drew." I said. "Alls, I'd say you could sleep in my room but I only have a twin bed."

"I'll sleep in your room and you can sleep in Eli's room! He has a double bed in there." Alli said.

"How do you know that?" Eli said, looking confused.

"When I came over earlier and I went looking for Clare's room, I went into the wrong room. It had a lot of black so I figured it was yours." She said.

"Um, Alls. That's really not a good idea." I said.

"It's fine, Clare. You can take my room and I'll take the couch." Eli said.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to kick you out of your room." I replied.

"Then don't. Sleep in there with him!" Alli said.

"Alli!" I exclaimed!

"What? Clare, you're such a saint. You could lay naked on top of him and nothing would happen."

"Alli!"

"You sleep in there with him or I start the dance party back up."

Even when she's drunk she manages to be conniving.

"Ugh! Fine! Eli, do you mind?" I asked, slightly scared.

"Nah," He said with a smirk.

"O-okay." I managed to choke out. "Great."

I'll be sharing a bed with Eli while I am extremely attracted to him, even though I shouldn't be. Oh, I'm in for it.


	4. Clare and Adam?

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy. There are going to be a few obstacles between Eli and Clare, but don't worry, there will be lots of Eclare to come in the next chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or New Girl.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I was pacing around Eli's bedroom, thinking to myself. I hate Alli! I hate Alli! Oh my God, I hate her! Damn her and her drunkness! She always gets me into these troublesome situations!

"Uh, Clare?" Eli asked me, snapping me out of my Alli hatred thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Alli gave me this to give to you," he said as he handed me a hot pink slip of paper. Typical Alli.

It said: "Hey bitch! You better stay in there with him! If either you or him end up sleeping on the couch, there will be hell to pay! P.S. I'm not drunk ;) –Alls."

That little devil!

"Who's a devil?" Eli asked.

Did I say that out loud?

"Um, no one. I just say things to myself sometimes…" I said. Great, now he's going to think I'm crazy.

He laughed a little. "Some of the best people do."

An awkward silence began consuming us. Well, maybe it wasn't awkward. Someone once told me, "it's only awkward if you make it awkward." But it feels really awkward. Am I making it awkward? I'm thinking about awkwardness too much. Okay, Clare. Try to break the silence. But then you'll have to hold a conversation with him, which you stink at. Am I really having a conversation with myself right now? Okay, just tell him you're tired and you're going to go to sleep. Yeah, that's good.

"So…I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna…go to sleep now." I said as I climbed under his black sheets.

"In your clothes?" He asked me.

Crap. I didn't change into any pajamas. If I go back into my room to get some, Alli will accuse me of 'chickening out' and I'll never hear the end of it.

"Yeah," I said like it was totally normal.

"Okay, guess I will too then." He said as he chuckled and climbed into bed next to me.

I immediately tensed up. He's just so attractive and I am sharing a bed with him. I hate Alli!

"Why?"

Did I say that out loud too? Crap! Next I'm going to be saying how much I like him.

"How much you like who?"

Really? Kill me now.

"Oh, um. You know. Just this boy-type person," I said trying to stray away from the fact that it was actually him that I like.

"Oh. Well, goodnight Clare," he said sounding a little hurt.

"Night Eli," I said as I drifted off into sleep. Keeping Alli's fake drunkness in check really wears me out.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Clare went into my bedroom in a huff after Alli declared her wondrous plan. I know this should be seen as a negative thing since Clare and I are roommates, but honestly, I'm over it. I'm not going to keep myself from thinking about her. I want Clare. She's beautiful and perfect. Of course I'm not going to try anything on her, but if she happens to like me to, I wouldn't hesitate to get into a relationship with her. If things get messy, I'll just have to move out or something. It's sort of rash, but I'd do it for Clare.

I began to follow her but Alli pulled me back around and handed me a hot pink piece of paper.

"Give this to Clare," she said as she pushed me in the direction of my bedroom.

Damn, that chick is strong!

I really wanted to read the note but I don't need Clare thinking I was invading her privacy. It's probably just about…periods or something. Gross.

I opened the door to my room and saw Clare pacing around, muttering to herself. I should probably snap her out of her thoughts so she doesn't think I'm some creep who's just watching her.

"Uh, Clare?" I said.

"Yes?" She said, trying to act natural by sitting on my bed and folding her hands in her lap. She's just so adorable.

"Alli gave this to me to give to you," I said as I handed her the paper.

She was reading the note from Alli and all of the sudden exclaimed, "you little devil!"

"Who's a devil?" I asked, knowing it was Alli since she just read the note.

"Um, no one. I just say things to myself sometimes…" Clare responded.

I laughed at her attempted cover up.

"Some of the best people do," I said.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Isn't there some saying? 'It's only awkward if you make it awkward?' Ah, fuck that shit. This is really awkward. I should say something to her, you know, break the silence. Before I could say anything, Clare spoke up.

"So…I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna…go to sleep now," she said as she climbed underneath the covers of my bed.

Damn, I really wanted to talk to her. Maybe find out if she likes me. Wait, did she just get into bed in her clothes? Don't girls wear pajamas or some shit like that?

"In your clothes?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said like it was normal.

Maybe she does this often. Or maybe she's just nervous. I usually just sleep in my boxers but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I guess I'll jump on the sleeping-in-your-clothes bandwagon.

"Okay, guess I will too then," I said with a chuckle as I climbed into bed next to Clare.

Another silence filled the room and I figured Clare had fallen asleep.

"I hate Alli!" Clare yelled.

"Why?" I asked her. Aren't they best friends? Maybe it's a girl thing. God, girls are so hard to decipher!

"Next I'm going to be saying how much I like him!" Clare said.

Wait, she likes someone?

"How much you like who?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer. Well, unless it was me. I wouldn't be able to handle her being with any other guy. I'll literally go insane.

"Oh, um. You know. Just this boy-type person," she replied.

Wait, boy-type person? As in Adam? How does she know about him being an FTM? Did he tell her? Are they friends? Does he like her? Oh my God! My own best friend stole the girl I like from underneath me! I need to have a talk with him.

"Oh. Well, goodnight Clare," I said, feeling totally crushed.

"Night Eli," she replied.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I woke up with a slight hangover. I lied to Clare a little bit. I was hammered when I ran into her at the bar, but back at the apartment I sobered up a lot. I don't come up with the best plans when I'm drunk, but when I'm sober, damn. I should win awards or something for them.

I made my way out of Clare's room and ran into a hard chest. Drew. Great. He's gonna try to hit on me now.

"Hey gorgeous," he said.

"I don't have time for this Drew," I replied as I walked into the kitchen with him following close behind me.

It was almost ten o'clock in the morning. Was everyone still asleep? Lazy asses.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Drew.

"Eli and Adam went somewhere to have a talk or something. Clare's still sleeping. So I was thinking, maybe we could –" he said, but I cut him off.

"I'm gonna go wake up Clare now," I said as I went into Eli's room.

There's so much black in here. It's honestly a little creepy.

Clare was sound asleep in Eli's bed, so I thought I'd have a little fun with her. Clare hates when people jump on her to wake her up. She says she needs to be woken up 'gently.'

I jumped on top of Clare as she covered her eyes and let out a scream that rivaled one of mine.

"CLARE!" I yelled, trying to get her to stop screaming.

She removed her hands from her eyes and stopped screaming once she realized it was me.

"Alli! What the hell! You scared me half to death!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Clare-Bear! I'm just dying to know how your night with Eli went!"

"Oh, um, it was fine. Where is Eli anyways?"

Fine? Oh no, she's gonna give me details or I'll beat them out of her.

"He went somewhere with Adam. You little liar! You kissed him didn't you!"

"No! Alli! I did no such thing! I just kept thinking things to myself. Well, I thought I was thinking to myself but I was actually saying things out loud. Like, 'how much I like him.' He asked me who so I just said, 'this boy-type person,' in an attempt to throw him off from figuring out that he's the one I like. I'm so lame!" Clare said as she fell back on the bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"Aw, Clare! I totally thought my plan would hook you two up!"

"I'm such a loser, Alli! I mean, 'boy-type person?' Who even says things like that?" She asked me.

"You do," I said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Alls," she replied sarcastically.

I grinned at her sarcasm.

"Well, it's just you and me, babe. And Drew. Wanna see how long I need to flirt with him until he'll make us breakfast?" I asked.

"Let's go!" she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I was eating breakfast in the kitchen when Eli came in and threw all of my food away!

"Dude! I was eating that!" I said to him.

"We need to talk. NOW!" He yelled.

Damn, he looked like he was fuming. Oh, shit. What did I do? An angry Eli is never good.

"Okay, yeah, let's go have that talk." I replied as he pushed me out the front door.

He practically sprinted down the stairs and into his hearse, Morty.

"Dude, what did I do?" I asked him.

"Not here. Now get in the hearse," he replied.

We drove around for about ten minutes and then pulled up to the abandoned church we used to go to in high school when we had serious stuff to discuss. This is bad. What did I do? Oh, crap. I'm scared shitless right now.

Eli got out of the hearse and sat down in front of the church remains. I walked over to the remains and sat down next to him.

"So, uh, what's up?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"What's up? What's up! What's up is that you know how I feel about Clare and you went and stole her right from underneath me!" He yelled at me.

Wait, what?

"Clare? Like our roommate Clare?" I asked, confused.

"Really? How many Clare's do you know?"

"Well, there's Claire Robertson, Claire Jones, Claire –"

"Dude!"

"Right, sorry. But I don't know what you're talking about, man. I didn't 'steal' Clare. I barely said two words to the girl. In fact, I said one, 'hi.' Plus, I know you think she's the fucking sunshine. I wouldn't go there."

"Then why did she tell me that she likes a 'boy-type person?'"

Boy-type person? Oh my God! Does she know about me? Why would she say boy-type person. I'm one hundred percent dude.

"Does she know about me? I'm not ready for her to know! What did you tell her!"

"I didn't tell her anything! I figured you did."

"I didn't say anything! How does she know? What if she thinks I'm a freak now!"

"Calm down, dude. Maybe…maybe she doesn't know. Maybe she was just nervous that I asked her who she liked or something."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, completely unconvinced.

I have to find out what Clare knows.


	5. He's a Runaway

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update! I've been SAT prepping like a madwoman. And thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and reading this story! It means so much to me. Anyways, here's chapter five! There's some minor Fimogen, Bhandurner, Kadam, and Drianca. Things are going to take a turn for the dramatic. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or New Girl.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

It's been a few weeks since the "incident," as I like to call it, in Eli's room. I officially moved everything from my mom's place into the apartment with Drew's help, surprisingly. The guy's postponed the party where I would meet their friends; it was too much of a hassle since I wasn't completely moved in on the original date, so the new date is tonight. I'm honestly a little worried. Eli's been treating me weirdly and Adam's been avoiding me like the plague. I want to fix everything, but I don't even know what I did wrong in the first place! The only one treating me remotely normal is Drew, and well, he's Drew.

I decided to have Katie, Fiona, Bianca, and Alli come over early to help me get ready and maybe make sense of why Eli and Adam are treating me oddly. I swear, they're geniuses when it comes to guys. Unfortunately, that wonderful trait decided to skip me and all my awkward glory. The guys went out to get supplies for later on, so the girls and I were alone in the apartment discussing the Eli/Adam situation.

"So this bitch just stops talking to you?" Bianca asked me as she flipped through the pages of her Vogue magazine.

"Bee! He's not a bitch!" I scolded her.

"Sounds like a bitch to me," Katie said as she eyed her soccer schedule.

"Girls! 'Bitch?' Really? Can we at least try to keep it classy?" Fiona asked. "Clare, when's the last time he was acting normal around you?"

"Hm," I thought. "The night I stayed over in his room. He was pretty normal that day but then things got really awkward at night. It seemed like he started being distant after I mentioned the 'boy-type person' I like."

"Oh, Clare! Darling, you should've started with that. There's your answer! He's distant because he likes you and thinks you like someone else. And here I was thinking this was some _Law & Order_ mystery," Fiona replied with a light round of laughter.

"He doesn't like –" I began but was cut off by Alli.

"Don't even go there Clare-Bear. I see the way he looks at you; he's smitten. So shut your ass up and listen to us!"

"Fine! How do I get him to stop treating me weirdly without telling him he's the one I like?" I asked.

"Tell him things didn't work out with your 'boy-type person.' Say he wasn't who you thought he was and you can't believe you ever even liked him," Katie said.

"Okay. But what about Adam? I've barely even talked to him and he's acting like I'm a walking disease." I said with a frown. I really liked Adam when I met him. I just wish I knew what I did to make him hate me.

"That doesn't even make any sense to me! I mean, what did you do to this Adam? Nothing! That's what! I don't see what his problem is," Katie said. "Alls, you've met him. What do you think?"

"I talked to him for like five seconds and he seemed terrified of me the whole time," Alli said as a sly smile appeared on her face.

"What are you plotting, Bhandari?" Bianca asked, eyebrows raised.

"He's afraid of me, right? So I'll scare the answer out of the little shit!" Alli exclaimed.

"Devious," Bianca replied with a slight smirk.

"I honestly don't know why I'm friends with you two," Fiona said as she rolled her eyes.

"Clare?" Katie asked me. "What do you think?"

"Fine! But take it easy on Adam, Alls. You can be very intimidating," I replied.

"Don't I know it! I'll be easy on him, don't worry your pretty little head about it," Alli said with a smile.

"What time is everyone supposed to be getting here?" Katie asked.

"The guys should be back around 6:45 and people should start getting here around 7," I stated.

"Fuck! It's 6:30! We've gotta hurry up!" Alli exclaimed.

"Language, Alliah!" Fiona scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," Alli replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up you two. Alli, stop swearing like a sailor. Fiona, people in the world say 'fuck.' Get over it," Bianca demanded.

Bianca DeSousa, Voice of Reason. Who would've thought?

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

"Remind me again why you're being a dick to Clare?" I asked Eli as we were driving back to the apartment to set up for the party.

"She likes someone. Someone that's not me. Can we just drop it, please?" He pleaded. I almost did, but then again, I'm Drew.

"No, we can't. You're being a little fucker to that girl and I want to know why. Did she straight up say she likes another guy?" I asked him.

"She said she likes a, and I quote, 'boy-type person'" Eli said with air quotes.

Boy-type person? "Adam?" I mouthed to Eli.

"I don't think so," he said as he shook his head.

"That's such an awkward thing to say. I've gotten to know Clare the most over the past few weeks and that sounds like something she'd say to try and cover something else up. I think she likes you and was embarrassed that you were about to find out, so she tried to cover it up," I said. Damn, that was deep. Where the hell did that come from?

Eli just scoffed at me.

"You know it's true, man. I see the way her face lights up when she talks about you. It's really hurting her that you're giving her the cold shoulder. The girl is _dying_!"

Eli glared at me. Oops.

"You know what I mean," I said.

Eli just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"And you!" I yelled at Adam who was situated in the backseat of the car. "What the hell's your problem, treating her like she's got fucking malaria?"

"I think she knows about me," he replied. I about lost control of the car right then and there.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why would you think that? Did she say something?"

"'Boy-type person,' hello!" Adam huffed in frustration.

That's what has him so worked up? "Dude! Did you zone out when I was talking to Eli? She probably only said that to throw him off."

"I have to find out what she knows, okay. Things can't go back to normal until I do," Adam replied sadly.

"Fine, dude. But try to solve this quickly. I'm tired of being the nice one in the house. It's a shit-load of work!" I said which earned a laugh from both Eli and Adam.

* * *

><p>Bianca's POV<p>

It was about 6:55 and Clare's roommates had gotten home about ten minutes ago. I want to meet these little shits!

"Clare! Can we go meet your roommates before other people start showing up?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go," she said as she summoned Katie, Alli, Fiona, and myself into the living room where three guys were sitting.

"Girls, this is Eli, Adam, and Drew. Guys, this is Fiona, Katie, Alli, and Bianca," Clare said, making the introductions.

Eli looked like the total opposite of Clare; kinda surprising she has the hots for him. Adam looked feminine. Like really feminine. He sort of looks like this girl I used to know. What was her name? Gracie! Yeah, that's it. She just kinda disappeared in Grade 8, though. No one knows what happened to her. Drew looked like a total player, but really hot. Really, really, really hot. Stop it, Bee! You don't even know him!

"Hi," someone said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hi," I said with a flirty smile as I turned to face Drew.

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

After Clare finished introducing us to her roommates, I decided to get to know Adam before Alli had a chance to scare the absolute crap out of him. There are other ways to get people to talk. I'm a journalist, this should be easy.

"Hey," I said to Adam.

"Hi," he replied nervously.

"So, do you like being Clare's roommate?" I asked him.

"Oh, um, yeah. She's great," he said unconvincingly.

"Something's up with you and Clare. I can tell. What did she do to you? I know we just met and everything, but you can tell me."

"You're the journalist. Clare told me about you. If I tell you, you're just gonna run and tell her."

I hate keeping things from Clare, but Adam seems really great. There has to be a reason as to why he's acting strangely.

"No I won't. Off the record," I said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Clare had just introduced us to her friends. Alli we already knew, but we met three new girls: Katie, Fiona, and Bianca.

Katie seemed like one of those type-A girls. Driven, smart, a bit bitchy. Clare said she's a journalist. Figures. Fiona was a walking fashion model. She's a Coyne; one of the richest people in all of Canada. Gorgeous, but no Clare. Bianca seemed like a bit of a skank. I know, judging isn't nice, but that's what I got at a first glance. Clare said she had been through a lot and is one of her best friends, though. If she's a friend of Clare's she's gotta be somewhat nice, right?

Katie was talking with Adam who seemed as if he'd been to Heaven and back. I've only ever seen him look that way over food. If she likes poutine, he may have just found his soul mate. And if she's okay with the whole, you know…

Bianca and Drew were engaged in some heavy flirting. Damn, it's like they're having eye-sex in the middle of the living room. I chuckled at my own hilariousness.

"What's so funny?" an angelic voice asked.

I turned around to find that the question had come from Clare.

"Just observing," I replied, slightly standoffish.

"Katie and Adam seem to really be hitting it off, huh?" she asked, seemingly oblivious to my tone.

"She has him wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it," I replied.

"I'd say the same for Bianca with Drew," she said with a laugh.

"Not enough guys for all your friends. Whatever will they do?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, more guys should be coming in a few minutes. Plus, Fi's a lesbian, so Alli's the only one in need of a man. Up for the job?"

I involuntarily shuddered. Alli's pretty, don't get me wrong, but she's fucking work.

"No thanks." Wait, did Clare just say Fiona was a lesbian? I know someone she should meet…

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Our guests have arrived!" I said with a smirk as I made my way over to the front door and opened it.

* * *

><p>Fiona's POV<p>

I finished meeting Clare's roommates and sat down on the couch by myself. Katie was with Adam, Bianca was with Drew, Clare was with Eli, and Alli went to the bathroom to freshen up, but would soon be chatting it up with a plethora of guys. The doorbell rang and Eli ushered in a group of guys and girls. I saw a bunch of the guys checking me out. A few of the girls were pretty, but I can't fall for a straight girl again. Not after what happened with Holly J. It's just so hard to tell if someone's a lesbian or not. I mean, it's not like we walk around with it branded on our foreheads.

"Fiona!" I heard my name being called by Eli from across the room.

He motioned for me to come over to where he, Clare, and another girl were standing.

"Hi," I said hesitantly as I reached the three of them.

"Fi, this is Imogen!" Clare stated excitedly.

"Hi Fiona! Clare and Eli have told me oodles about you!" Imogen said as she pulled me into a hug. She was quite adorable. Almost child-like with her pink tutu, striped leggings, and ballerina hair buns. But beautiful; there's no denying that. She's probably straight. I'd never have a chance with her.

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a smile while giving Clare a questioning look. She nodded back at me.

Maybe I do have a shot with Imogen.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I came out of the bathroom to find the party in full swing. Great. I missed everyone's grand entrances.

"Hey," someone said. Sounds like Drew, smells like Drew, not Drew.

"Um, hi…?" I said, more like a question. Do I know this guy?

"I'm Dave," the guy said as he put his hand out for me to shake. A handshake. How gentlemanly of him.

"Alli," I replied with a smile. This guy was actually pretty cute.

Dave and I talked for what seemed like hours. We had so much in common and I really didn't want to tear myself away from the conversation, but Bianca was giving me the death glare while pointing at Adam. Guess it was time to scare him shitless.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I was really hitting it off with Katie. She's beautiful, smart, and likes poutine! But she'd never go for a guy like me. Suddenly, I was pulled from my self-loathing thoughts when I heard my name being screeched. Alli.

"Adam!" Alli yelled. "Katie, Clare wants you."

"She does? For what?" Katie asked.

"For the thing. You know, _the thing_," Alli said while tilting her head to the side.

"Oh! Right! _Th__e thing_. See ya later Adam!" Katie said as she made her way over to Clare.

What am I missing?

"So, Adam, why are you being a douche to Clare?"

Ah. So she wants to know too. If I didn't tell Katie, I'm certainly not going to tell Alli. Fiona's probably going to come after me too unless I go talk to Clare.

"Sorry Alli, but I gotta go talk to Clare now," I said as I walked over to Clare.

"Clare!" I yelled. "I gotta talk to you!"

"Okay," she replied cheerfully.

"Um, out in the hallway," I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway in front of our apartment.

"Um, what's up?" she asked me.

"You can drop the act, okay? I know you know."

"You know I know what?"

Wait what?

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh, my God! We're getting nowhere! I know you know about me!"

"Know what about you? Adam, what are you talking about?"

"You know I'm an FTM!"

"What?"

"Y-You mean you didn't know?"

"No, I-"

I didn't even let her finish her sentence. I took off down the hall and ran out of the apartment complex, not stopping when I heard Clare call out my name. I didn't stop when I hit pavement, either. I just kept running.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

What the hell just happened? Adam told me he's an FTM and just ran away? Why did he think I knew? And why did he run away? Does he think I'm going to hate him or something? Where did he go? What if he… Oh God. I have to find Eli and Drew!

"Eli! Drew!" I screamed.

"Where's the fire, Clare?" Drew asked as he and Eli ran over to me.

"Adam ran away!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean he ran away?" Eli asked.

"He kept saying that I knew about him being an FTM, which I didn't, and before I could say anything, he just took off running," I said.

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. This is bad," Drew said, worry etched on his face.

"W-Why is it bad?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"Adam's only ever told one other person besides us and his family about him. They didn't take it well. He was gone for three days. We found him completely wasted in an alleyway in Ottawa, beat up from head to toe," Eli told me.

"Oh, my God! We have to find him, now!" I exclaimed.

Eli ran to the front of the living room and cut the music. Groans of disapproval were heard throughout the apartment.

"Okay everybody, we're having an emergency, so all of you get your asses out! Now!" Eli exclaimed while standing on the coffee table.

He and Drew began pushing people out the front door while Katie, Alli, Fiona, and Bianca rushed over to me.

"What's going on?" they all asked me at the same time.

"Adam. He's gone. We've gotta go find him," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm coming!" Katie exclaimed.

"I don't think-" I began, but was cut off.

"I said, I'm coming," Katie said sternly.

It's best not to mess with Katie when she has her mind made up.

"Okay, let's go," I said as Fiona, Alli, and Bianca left, telling me to text them once we find Adam.

"Why's she still here?" Drew asked while pointing at Katie.

"She's coming with us," I stated.

"No," Drew said.

"Yes!" Katie, Eli, and I all said at the same time. Why would Eli agree to let Katie come? Whatever, I don't have time to think about that now.

"Fine. Let's just find him, okay?" Drew said, a hint of worry in his voice.


	6. Creepy Devil Lairs

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, here's chapter six! I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! Also, I've got a few PMs from people asking me if I'd make this into a rated M story and include smut. I have to say that I am the most awkward smut writer on the face of the planet. Like, I just can't do it. It comes out way too embarrassing. Even kissing scenes come out weird. It's just not in the cards I guess haha. I'd like to keep the unnecessary awkwardness to a minimum so I won't be including any of that in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><em>Click, click, click.<em> The clacking of Clare and Katie's high heels were all that could be heard at 2 A.M. in residential Toronto. Adam had taken off about three hours before, and the four teens were growing increasingly desperate.

"Where could he be?" Clare exclaimed.

"I don't know, Clare. Why do you think we're looking for him?" Drew sarcastically spit back at her.

"Didn't you say he ended up in Ottawa last time?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah…" Drew stated.

"Then what the hell are we doing in Toronto looking for him?" Katie exclaimed loudly, surely waking half the residents on the block they were currently standing on.

"I don't know! I'm just as frantic as you are, if not more, okay? I've grown up with him! He's practically a brother to me! Why do you even care so much? You barely know him!" Drew bellowed, angering Katie.

"Why don't we call the police?" Clare inquired, cutting off Katie's obvious anger.

"Oh, yeah. Transgender Teen Gone Missing. Adam would love that! He'd never come home!" Drew exclaimed.

Clare and Eli looked shocked that Drew had just dropped the bomb about Adam being transgendered in front of Katie, who surprisingly didn't seem fazed by the statement.

"Oh, shit," Drew mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"What just happened?" Katie asked. "Why is everyone being so weird?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said about Adam?" Drew asked.

"What? About him being transgender?" Katie asked as the three teens nodded. "I kind of already knew."

Clare, Eli, and Drew's jaws all dropped at that statement.

"He told you?" Eli questioned, disbelief laced in his voice.

"No, but I'm a journalist. I'm great at inferring and reading people. I figured as much and you three just confirmed it," Katie said with a shrug.

"Okay, you can leave now," Drew stated angrily.

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere!" Katie exclaimed.

"You're just gonna be like all the other girls. Once they find out, they leave. Now you know, so go!" Drew screamed at Katie.

"No! I don't care that he's transgender! I'm not that shallow!" Katie spit back.

"I need to eat," Drew suddenly said, causing Katie to grow confused.

"Your best friend is missing and you're thinking of food?" Eli asked, clearly shocked.

"Me passing out from hunger isn't gonna help Adam. I know you guys are starving too. A quick food break and we'll get back to the search, okay?" Drew stated, trying to reason with the three frantic looking teenagers in front of him.

"There's a restaurant right over there, let's go in," Clare said.

"You want to go into a place called The Devil's Lair? Why, Clare, I am truly appalled," Eli said sarcastically, a smirk appearing on his face.

"This is not the time for your sarcasm, Eli! We're all a mess, Katie's ready to take off for Ottawa on foot, Drew won't shut up about eating, and this is the closest place!" Clare exclaimed, slightly fuming.

Drew practically sprinted into the restaurant. Clare, Eli, and Katie were taking their time walking, but sped up when they heard Drew scream, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"

"Drew! What the hell? What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"That! That's what's wrong!" Drew exclaimed as he pointed to a corner booth that was housing a rather tipsy transgendered teen. Drew made his way over to the booth Adam was in and slapped him on the head.

"Um, ow!" Adam yelled in pain.

"What the hell, man? We've been going crazy looking for you all over Toronto and you're just sitting here in some creepy restaurant getting wasted?" Drew asked angrily.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much," Adam said through a fit of light laughter.

"Oh, great," Drew muttered to himself. "Eli! He's fucking hammered! Help me carry him."

Eli and Drew paid Adam's ridiculously expensive liquor tab, picked him up, and began walking outside towards Drew's car with Clare and Katie trailing close behind.

"You brought the pretty girl! You did it just for meeeeee didn't you? Oh, I love you! If I didn't think Katie was the definition of perfection, I might turn gay for you two," Adam said. This caused Eli and Drew to exchange scared glances while Katie and Clare were struggling to control their laughter.

"Or maybe I wouldn't have to! Cuz you know what they sayyyyy! It ain't gay if it's in a three waaaaay!" Adam exclaimed as he began singing the song.

The four teens laughed at their drunken friend as they all piled into Drew's car. There wasn't enough room for everyone to fit, so Adam had to literally lay across Clare and Katie in the backseat.

"Guys! I'm sitting on Katie's lap! I can't even feel my mind," Adam tried, yet failed, to whisper to Eli and Drew.

"Oh, you can't feel your mind, huh? What does it usually feel like?" Eli asked with a chuckle, milking his friend's drunkenness.

"It usually feels like…cotton candy. Like a big cloud of knowledge. you know? I just feel so smart. Like Ghandi or some shit!" Adam responded.

This caused Clare to crack up laughing, with Katie following close behind.

"Dudes! I made her laugh! 10 points to Adamdor!" Adam exclaimed excitedly.

"It's Gryffindor, Adam," Drew stated, only half paying attention to Adam; his full concentration on driving.

"No, it's Adamdor. I mean, come on. I wrote the books," Adam said dazedly.

"Oh, so you're J.K. Rowling now?" Eli questioned, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Yep. Yep. Yep. Yep….What were talking about?" Adam asked.

"We were talking about how much Drew loves Bianca!" Eli exclaimed as Drew slapped him on the head.

"No! We were talking about how much Eli loves Clare!" Drew exclaimed, causing both Eli and Clare's eyes to go wide.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! You guys will make such hot babies! Oh my God, I can see it now: Emo Christians! They'll be baby models or some shit like that! Make sure you name one Adam!" Adam yelled.

After Drew's exclamation, the car grew quiet - minus Adam's little outburst – and stayed that way until they reached the apartment complex.

Drew and Eli slung Adam over their shoulders and carried him into the apartment.

"Wanna stay over, Katie?" Clare asked, hoping she wouldn't have to be alone with the guys after the awkwardness that happened in the car.

"Yeah," Katie agreed with a smile.

"Thank God," Clare mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Katie and I were currently in my bedroom, lying in sleeping bags on my floor.

"That was weird, right? It wasn't just me?" I asked.

"What? Drew declaring Eli's undying love for you? It was a little weird, but come on. We all know it was true," Katie stated.

"He did not say undying! And if it's so true, why is Eli ignoring me?"

"He was probably embarrassed that Drew just blurted it out like that. There's some guy code thing about not doing that."

"So what do I do?"

"Go talk him you lazy bum!"

"What if he doesn't like me. What if it was all a joke?"

"What if you die alone with fifty thousand cats? What if you jump off a building? What if-"

"Katie!"

"Sorry. But, come on, Clare. You can say 'what if' over and over again, but you're never gonna know unless you go for it. Only you can make you wait. Nobody else can. You won't get anything unless you ask for it. And if you ask for it and you don't get it, maybe it wasn't worth having in the first place. Some things are just never meant to be, no matter how much we wish they were."

Damn, when did Katie turn into a life coach?

"Okay, that was deep."

"I'll be right back," Katie said as she practically ran out of the room.

Five minutes later she came back with Eli. Oh, joy.

I eyed him curiously as he said, "uh, Katie said you needed help with your light switch?"

"I lied. You two are gonna work this out, even if you have to stay in here all night!" Katie said as she left the room and somehow locked the door from the outside.

Sneaky little bitch!

"Katie! Open up right now!" I yelled as I slammed my fists on the door.

"Sorry, can't let you out!" She replied.

"Katie! Open the damn door!" Eli exclaimed.

"Nope! Work things out and then we'll talk," Katie deadpanned.

"UGH!" I huffed in frustration.

"Listen, Princess. I'm not too thrilled about this either," Eli stated bitterly.

Princess?

"Okay, what the hell? One minute you're all sweet to me, then you ignore me, then you're sweet to me again, then you're being a total jerk! Frankly, I wasn't aware that I was boarding the Eli train of multiple personality disorder. What gives?" I demanded angrily.

"Nothing," Eli replied.

"Nothing. Nothing? Really? Okay, fine. You don't want to tell me why you're being this way, then I'm not gonna stand for it. You may be my roommate but I don't have to subject myself to this. I-I thought maybe you liked me, but I guess I was wrong. But I'm not gonna let you treat me like crap!" I yelled.

"Dammit, Clare!" Eli exclaimed. "You're making this so difficult for me!"

Really? He's putting this all on me?

"Oh yeah? And just how am I doing that?"

"You're trying to get me to admit my feelings for you just so you can humiliate me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The 'boy-type person' that you're so infatuated with! You like another guy and you're torturing me here!"

Wait, he thinks the 'boy-type person' is someone else? I guess it was a pretty good cover up.

"The 'boy-type person' is you, you idiot!"

Silence.

Just as I was about to take back that statement and jump out the window to throw myself into oncoming traffic, I felt Eli turn my head to face him as he roughly connected our lips. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Now I know what Adam meant when he said he couldn't feel his mind. It was as if everything disappeared into thin air. I didn't care about us being roommates or that Katie was probably outside the door listening to us practically devouring each other. All I cared about was Eli, and the fact that he was kissing me ignited a spark within myself. All my worries and fears melted away the second he placed his lips on mine. Just as Eli began deepening the kiss, Adam barged into the room.

"Hey, Clare, why is there a chair locking your door from the outside and OH MY GOD!" Adam screamed as Eli and I pulled away from each other, much to my dismay.

"Starting the baby making process already, eh?" He asked with a wink and I could feel my face growing crimson red.

"Okay, buddy. Time for you to get some sleep," Eli said as he began ushering Adam out of my room. I could've sworn I saw a faint blush creep onto his face.

"We have a lot of things to talk about," he said as he turned to face me. "But I don't want you to give up on me, Clare. I may be a total jackass sometimes and I'm not completely ready to tell you about my past, but I will be soon."

He placed a lingering kiss on my forehead and dragged Adam, who was half-asleep, out of my room and flopped him onto the couch.

I couldn't stop smiling and touching my lips. Total cliché girl moment, but I couldn't help it. Then Adam had to go and ruin it. If anyone was going to ruin the moment, I thought it would've been Katie. Where is Katie, anyway?

"Katie?" I called as I ventured out of my room. "Katie, where'd you go?"

I felt like I was in one of those creepy horror movies. I swear, it felt like the Woman in Black was gonna pop out and kill me at any given second.

I saw a light on in the bathroom. Oh, no.

I walked into the bathroom and saw Katie sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Katie?" I asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied softly.

"Did you…." I trailed off.

"No. Almost, but I stopped myself, thank God," she said.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Marisol sent me another text," she said sadly.

Her ex-best friend keeps throwing her bulimia in her face. God, I hate her! I know I'm not supposed to hate anyone, but I hate her.

"That bitch!" I exclaimed which caused Katie to burst into laughter.

"It's so funny when you cuss. For some reason, it always makes me feel better," Katie said with a smile as I pulled her into a hug. "So you and Eli? I'm guessing things worked out?"

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"I guess you could say that," I said coyly.

"You can't leave me hanging like that! I need details! Start from the beginning and if you leave anything out you die!" Katie exclaimed.

We talked until we drifted off to sleep on the bathroom floor. Not our brightest idea, but hey, non-stop talking really wears a girl out!

* * *

><p>Adam's POV:<p>

I woke up with the biggest fucking hangover ever. Damn.

"And he has resurrected!" Eli exclaimed way too loudly.

"Dude, turn down the volume, would you?" I asked.

Eli chuckled as he handed me some Advil and a glass of water. "Take this."

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Well, let's re-cap, shall we? You told Clare that you're an FTM, which she doesn't care about by the way, then you ran away, and we found you three hours later completely wasted in that terrifying devil restaurant."

Damn, no wonder I woke up with a creepy satanic stamp on my forearm.

"You guys went looking for me?"

"Dude, are you kidding? Katie and Clare were ready to take out a missing persons ad!"

Katie?

"Wait, Katie went? Does she know about me?"

I could feel everything falling apart. Katie would leave just like everyone else did. Well, minus Eli, Drew, and Clare.

"Yeah, she figured it out on her own. But she doesn't care! She really likes you!"

Yeah, right.

"Don't sugarcoat it for me," I said as I got up from the couch.

"I'm not sugarcoating anything! Don't you go running away again!" Eli yelled.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, unless you'd like me to take care of my business out here in the open…" I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

When I got there, I saw Clare and Katie passed out on the floor.

"Eli!" I whisper-yelled.

"What?" he asked as he came over to where I was standing.

"What do we do about this?" I asked as I pointed at Katie and Clare. I didn't really have the heart to wake them. Katie looked so peaceful while she slept.

"Uh, I guess we just leave them there," he said.

"Well, then where am I supposed to pee? In the sink?" I asked sarcastically.

"Go for it, man," Eli said as he patted me on the back and walked back into the living room.

"Gross," I said with an involuntary shutter as I followed him.

"So you and Clare, huh?" I asked as I nudged his shoulder. "I remember interrupting your hot make-out moment."

"Or as you called it, a 'baby making' moment, which it wasn't. Remind me to kill you later for interrupting," he said as he shoved me.

"Hey, my drunkenness got you together with Clare! You should be thanking me!" I said as I slapped his head.

"You guys are so violent!" Clare said as she sleepily made her way over to the couch to sit next to Eli.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Eli asked as he kissed Clare's hair. They're actually getting nauseating.

"Not really," Clare said tiredly.

"Why the bathroom floor, of all places?" he asked.

"Let's just say, Katie needed me," Clare replied.

Why would Katie need Clare to stay overnight in the bathroom with her? Oh, probably period stuff. I know about that, unfortunately. Ew.

Katie came sauntering out of the bathroom looking beautiful. But I can't think about that now!

"I have to pee!" I exclaimed as I ran past Katie and into the bathroom.

Before I closed the bathroom door, I heard Eli tell Katie and Clare, "He's been waiting three hours for you guys to wake up so he could pee."


	7. Scared, Saint Clare?

**Author's Note: **I'm SO sorry for not updating these past few weeks. I've been in and out of the hospital since my last update with crazy flu symptoms. Suffice to say, it was horrible. But I'm back now! Remember Schmidt's birthday episode of New Girl? You do. You know you do. So channel that. Sorry it's so short!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or New Girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I was always sort of invisible, anonymous, a non-entity if you will. But Eli made me feel like I could do anything, be anything I wanted. It was weird feeling like I belonged somewhere, not to mention actually _with_ someone.

Ever since the girls found out, they've all been giving me advice, a.k.a, sex tips. And let me tell you, it's the most awkward thing in the entire universe. Katie and Fiona are more reserved with their advice, which I appreciate, though it still makes me uncomfortable. Bianca and Alli, however, have no shame. They aren't afraid to give you the play-by-play of their sex lives. I love them to death, don't get me wrong, but when they go into depth about the pros and cons of underwater intercourse, I have to throw things at them. Plus, I'm not even thinking about doing that with Eli. We've been dating, what, a week? And purity ring, _hello._

Katie and Adam had gotten together as well. She was more than okay with him being transgender since she's always thought of him as "one of the guys" anyways. They're so cute together! Adam's actually able to tame some of Katie's intensity, which is a fate many have tried, yet failed to accomplish. Guess he's a keeper.

* * *

><p>Drew's 20th birthday was coming up, and of course, he wanted a risque bash.<p>

"I want a stripper. Just get me a stripper," Drew exclaimed to Eli, Adam, and I the Monday before his birthday.

I was taken aback by this. "Um, Drew, maybe you should -" I began to say, but he cut me off.

"No way Clare-Bear! You aren't gonna talk me out of this one! I know you're a saint but maybe it's time to get a thicker skin. Strippers thrive on the street corners of Toronto! It's a daily, well nightly, thing you'll witness! So you're gonna come to my party and you're gonna watch that damn stripper strip, unless of course, you're scared," Drew deadpanned.

I'll admit, I was a little scared, but I definitely was not afraid of a challenge. "I'm not scared. In fact, give me the number, I'll call the place myself and book one for you," I said as I looked him straight in the eyes. What on Earth am I doing?

"Here," he said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"STRIPPERS4U, really? That's the phone number?"

"Problem, Saint Clare?"

Yes. "Nope. Not at all."

"Then dial away."

I can't believe I'm doing this. "It's ringing."

A woman who sounded to be about sixty years old answered the phone. "Oh, um, hi, yes, I'd like to order a stripper."

Order? It's a woman, not a chicken. Oh, whatever.

I decided this experience would be less awkward if I took the phone in my room. It was a conversation I didn't want to repeat to anyone, not even to myself in my head.

Just as I finished placing Drew's "order," I walked back into the living room and finished up on the phone. "Thank you Ms. Fatbooty! Bye!"

The guys all stared at me questioningly.

"I just ordered my first stripper!" I screamed excitedly. It was kind of exciting. Creepy, but exciting.

"Woo! Go Clare!" The guys cheered.

"Now I want a party bus," Drew said as Eli and Adam groaned.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" I said happily.

"Uh, Clare, darling, it's not your normal party bus," Eli said. Did he just call me darling? That is so cute!

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"The steering wheel is a big nipple!" Drew screamed with joy.

"Oh my God," I said, horrified.

"Yeah," Eli said, trailing off.

"Douchebag jar?" I questioned.

"Why, yes! Yes!" Adam screamed happily. "Ten buckaroos, Drewey!"

"Don't call me that Adamo," Drew said bitterly as he reluctantly places ten dollars into the jar.

I began to think of how the night would unfold. A giant nipple steering wheel, strippers. I involuntarily shuddered. This would sure shape up to be an interesting party...

"Clare? Clare! CLARE! CLARE EDWARDS! IS ANYBODY HOME?" Drew screamed at me.

"Huh, oh, what?" I said, being pulled away from my thoughts about the creepiness that his party would be sure to hold.

"Is Bianca coming? Tell me Bianca's coming! Please tell me Bianca's coming!" He asked as he proceeded to literally jump up and down to aid his pleading.

"Will there be alcohol?" I asked.

"Duh," he replied.

"She'll be there," I said as Drew's face erupted into a smile which rivaled that of a child on Christmas morning. Guess he really does have a thing for her.

"Fantastic! Now, we get supplies! We have a party bus to prepare for!" Drew exclaimed in a horrible accent. "To the Batmobile!"

"Drew, it's a hearse, not a car for a wannabe superhero," Eli said, making Drew pout as I laughed.

"Let me have my fun, dammit!" Drew said as he sped out to Morty.

"Is he gonna be like this all week?" I asked Eli and Adam.

"Oh, this Drew is a ray of sunshine compared to birthday Drew," Eli replied.

"Yeah, the only good thing is we can bust him for almost double the amount to put into the douchebag jar! He can't help himself. His birthday is the day he lets out the ultimate douche," Adam added.

"Well, I for one cannot wait to see that," I said with a laugh.

"Right there with ya, Clare. Right there with ya," Adam said as we all followed a skipping Drew out to the hearse.


End file.
